


I Like You Too

by Pikuza



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, theres some background souyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuza/pseuds/Pikuza
Summary: After Yu, Yosuke, and Chie rescue Yukiko, Chie realizes how much she really loves Yukiko.





	I Like You Too

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO LESBIANS!

“Yukiko!”

For the past week and a half, Chie was scared out of her mind. Her best friend disappeared and appeared on that freaky Midnight Channel. Then Yosuke and that new kid Yu went off into the TV to save her, which of course Chie followed after them. She was her best friend after all! 

That almost got her killed by her Shadow. Thank god Yosuke and Yu got there when they did.

Then this weird bear gave her these glasses and the once foggy landscape became clearer. On the way home, Yu and Yosuke described what happened with her, her Persona, an how Yukiko might have the same thing happen to her. She didn’t register anything that was happening, she just wanted to save Yukiko.

And now Yukiko was saved.

They just beat Yukiko’s shadow and Yukiko collapsed after receiving her Persona. Thankfully, Chie caught her before she hit the ground.

“Thank you Chie.”

Yukiko gave her a small smile in reply. She looked so tired. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder.

“Chie.”

It was Yosuke.

“Come on, we’re going home.”

Yosuke’s voice was softer than normal. He also looked exhausted. Chie felt guilty for that too, she had been insisting to go into the TV everyday.

“Right. Let’s go.”

Yosuke helped her pick Yukiko off from the floor. Chie saw Yu pull out an item from his pocket, and her vision was filled with white. Suddenly, they were back at the entrance of the dungeon. The team made their way to the entrance, said their goodbyes to Teddie, and went back to Junes. Yu turned and spoke to Chie.

“Chie, do you need help taking Yukiko home?”

“No I-”

Yukiko lifted her head up. Yosuke and Chie gripped Yukiko to steady her so she won’t fall.

“Wh-Where...where am I?”

“We’re at Junes,” Yu’s voice was steady, “We need to take you home so you can rest.”

No wonder Yu was the leader. If he was panicking, he didn’t show it. Meanwhile, Chie could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

“Oh. O-Okay.”

Yu smiled.

“Can you walk?”

Yukiko nodded. Chie spoke up.

“I can help you home.”

“Thank you.”

Yosuke shifted the rest of Yukiko’s weight onto Chie. Then, Yukiko grounded herself onto the floor and wobbled a bit. The group walked to the the entrance of Junes. Yu looked back at the two girls.

“Let us know if anything comes up.”

Yu took Yosuke’s hand and the two walked home. Yukiko coughed.

“Chie, um-”

“Are you feeling alright to walk? I could carry you!”

Chie felt like face palming, what was she saying? Yukiko looked at Chie and blushed.

“That would be. Nice.”

Chie bent down and grabbed Yukiko’s knees and lifted her up. She ended up carrying her bridal style. In response, Yukiko wrapped her hands around Chie’s neck to steady herself. 

“I-is-um-uh this o-o-okay?”

Chie was sure she was blushing. She couldn’t help blushing and stuttering, she was just really cute that’s all! Yukiko let out a small yawn.

“Yes.”

Chie started to walk away from Junes, Yukiko nestled in her arms. The walk was mostly quiet, due to the two girls being exhausted, and Chie being afraid of fucking up her words. Once they reached the Amagi Inn, Chie shook Yukiko in her arms.

“Yukiko we’re here.”

No response.

“Yukiko?”

Yukiko was asleep. Chie walked to the door of Amagi Inn and knocked the door with her foot. Yukiko’s mom opened the door and was relieved to see Yukiko was alright. After a brief conversation and letting Yukiko gently onto the couch of the Inn’s lobby, Chie said goodbye to the Amagis and made her way home.

For the first time in a week, she slept, knowing that Yukiko was safe. 

* * *

Since, they brought her home Saturday night, Yukiko was still home from school on Monday. Chie was happy that Yukiko was at least out of the TV.

But she was still recovering, and Chie was worried.

“Yoo! Chie!”

Chie was broken out her thoughts by Yosuke tapping her desk.

“You’re really out of it today, huh?”

Chie sighed.

“I’m just worried about Yukiko.”

That wasn’t the only thing on Chie’s mind. On Sunday and throughout today, she was thinking about how Yukiko holding her neck while she carried her. They were really soft, and they felt really nice. Then, how Yukiko started to fall asleep in Chie’s arms, and how cute she looked-

Focus Chie! 

“Well you two are attached at the hip basically.”

“No we aren’t!”

“Yes you are!”

“Yosuke.”

Chie looked over, and Yu was reading a book. 

“Be nice.”

Yosuke stuck his tongue out. Then, he looked back at Chie.

“Have you seen her since Saturday?”

“Well, she fell asleep on the way home, and I let her sleep on Sunday because I wanted to let her rest.”

That wasn’t exactly true. She was so exhausted after going into the TV World day in day out that she woke up at five yesterday. She could barely pick herself up to get out of bed to make the trek to Yukiko’s house. 

She was also still reeling over Yukiko’s cute face while she carried her.

“Maybe you should see if she’s okay.”

Yu looked up from his book.

“Yosuke and I aren’t as close as you two are, she would be happy to see you.”

“But what about-”

“We don’t need the TV world today. We deserve a break.”

Yu smiled and looked at Yosuke.

“Besides. Yosuke and I have some studying to do.”

Yosuke slammed his hand on Yu’s desk.

“Dude! It’s Monday! Can’t we save this shit for the weekend? And hey! I need a break too!”

“Hmm. Perhaps.”

Yosuke let out a sigh. Chie let out a small laugh.

“Is it really going to be studying?”

Yosuke blushed.

“Shut up.”

Yu chimed in.

“Yosuke does get distracted easily.”

“Didn’t think Monday was pick on Yosuke day!”

Yosuke threw his hands up in anger, faint red blush on his face. 

“Yu and Yosuke sittin’ in a tree~”

Chie saw Yosuke glare at her, and as if in anticipation she got out of her chair and ran to the door. Yosuke lunged a second to late, missing Chie as she left the classroom and ran downstairs. Yosuke made it to the door and yelled. 

“Oh you’re dead meat Chie!”

“I think she would like that.”

“You’re next if you don’t shut up!”

* * *

After school, Chie made her way to the Amagi Inn to visit Yukiko. After a quick hello to Yukiko’s mom, she made her way to Yukiko’s room. She tentatively knocked on Yukiko’s door.

“Yukiko?”

She heard footsteps and then a door opened.

“Chie!”

Yukiko was still in her pjs. Yukiko grabbed Chie and pulled her onto her bed.

“I’ve been bored all day! I’m glad you came over.”

Yukiko grabbed something-her phone-and stared at it.

“I was going to call you, but I lost my phone before, well, you know.”

“I uh.”

Chie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

“I kinda slept all day on Sunday. So, I uh, probably would’ve slept through your calls, haha.”

Yukiko smile faltered and stared down at her phone in her hands.

“You guys went through all that for me, I’m sorry for causing all that trouble.”

“It’s okay Yukiko. You’re our friend! Of course we wanted to help you!”

Chie gripped the sheets of Yukiko’s bed.

“I...I wanted to...save you.”

Chie remembered the nights she spent crying herself to sleep. Crying that Yukiko was hurt or her Shadow was hurting her. Crying that they wouldn’t make it in time before the fog settled in Inaba and. And.

Yukiko would be dead. Chie blinked her eyes of the tears that were forming. Chie’s vice grip on the sheets did not go unnoticed however.

“Thank you Chie.”

Yukiko smiled and put her hand over Chie’s, and Chie’s grip on the sheets weakened. Then, Chie instantly turned red and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. 

“You’re really pretty!”

“Thank you again Chie.”

Chie put her head down in shame. Yukiko smiled again.

“I’m really glad you came over to check up on me. I know I made you, Yosuke, and Yu worry about me but-”

“But nothing! I wanted to help you! We wanted to help you!”

Chie turned to face Yukiko, and the girls locked eyes.

“I. I want to protect you. You’re really important to me Yukiko. I.”

Chie swallowed. If she wasn’t crying before she knew she was crying now.

“I care about you.”

Chie moved forward and hugged Yukiko tightly.

“I’m. So glad you’re safe. Yuki.”

Chie was sobbing into Yukiko’s shoulder.

“Chie…”

Yukiko held Chie as she hugged her, rubbing her back as she cried. She smelled like cherries. It was comforting and really nice. The two stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Chie (begrudgingly) pulled away and wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve.

“Thank you. I think I needed that.”

Yukiko nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“I’ll always be here Chie!”

Chie then remembered something she said through her tears. Shit.

“Something wrong?”

“I called you Yuki, and you don-”

“It’s fine Chie, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind if I call you Yuki? I thought you hated it.”

“I do, but.”

Yukiko laced her fingers together with Chie’s and smiled.

“I think. I like when you say it.”

“Oh!”

Chie started to turn red. Her heart pounded in nervousness.

“O-okay! That’s u-um-uh-cool! I guess!”

Yukiko let out a small giggle as Chie stumbled over her words.

“You’re.”

Yukiko had a faint blush on her face.

“Pretty cute too Chie.”

“Thank you...Yuki..”

Chie swallowed a lump in her throat, god was it always hot in here? Yukiko let out a little chuckle.

“Come on.”

Yukiko took Chie’s hand as she stood up. Oh. Oh it was really nice, soft, and smooth.

“I want to see what’s for dinner! They won’t let me out of this room without help, and I’m hungry.”

Chie was being pulled by Yukiko to the kitchen, her mind filled with thoughts of cherries. 

* * *

“I think I like Yukiko.”

“We been knew.”

Yu hit Yosuke on his arm.

“What? It’s true!”

“It’s mean. I’m glad you found out Chie.”

Yu took a bite of his rice.

“It’s also “We already knew that.”. No wonder we have to study often.”

“Gah! Shut up!”

Yosuke turned his attention to the bento Yu made for the group. He was glaring at it, as if that was gonna make it disappear. Chie was also having a hard time eating, but for different reasons.

“She comes back to school tomorrow.”

Chie sighed and poked at her lunch.

“I want to tell her but I dunno how.”

“Well. Telling her would be a good start.”

Yu smiled at her, and Chie took a piece of her meat and shoved it her mouth.

“I know it seems hard to just tell her, but. You two are close, even if she rejects you two will be friends.”

“Well when you put like that. It sounds easy.”

Chie sighed as a she took another bite of her lunch.

“You’re better at this romance stuff than I could ever be.”

“Well of course I am.”

Yu looked at Yosuke, and winked.

“I am a  _ very _ sensual lover.”

Yosuke kicked Yu, a light blush on his face.

“That’s not what that means. You know that.”

Yu smirked.

“Hm. Perhaps.”

Chie made an “eugh” noise.

“You two are gross.”

Yosuke angrily pointed at Yu.

“It’s mostly him!”

Chie rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, I’m going to tell her. But! I should do something romantic right?”

“Flowers.”

Yosuke spoke up.

“Flowers are romantic. I could help you pick out some.”

“Really?”

“I mean, I do owe you for the broken CD right?”

“Hm I guess you do.”

Chie got a devious look on her face, Yosuke blinked, then started to stammer.

“N-now wa-i-it! Pl-lease go easy on my wallet!”

“I dunno, I  _ really  _ liked that CD!”

“And I want some flowers too Hana-ch-”

“You stay outta this Narukami!”

Yosuke crossed his arms in fake anger. Chie tapped her foot in thought letting out a “hmm” noise.

“I wonder what flowers I should get?”

“I suggest violets.”

Yu took the three empty bento boxes and the the group headed towards the exit.

“Does Junes even have violets?”

Yosuke shrugged.

“We can always get roses, those are romantic.”

After throwing out their trash, the three headed back to class, and as they did, Chie heard Yu whisper to Yosuke.

“I would like green carnations.”

“You’re getting jack shit.”

* * *

Junes had violets. And green carnations.

Chie rushed to school on Wednesday in order to hide her gift all day. Thankfully, Yukiko sat in front of her and didn’t see the bouquet peeking out from underneath Chie’s seat. When lunch rolled around, Chie sacrificed her jacket to place on seat to cover the flowers from Yukiko’s sight.

She noticed that Yosuke did the same to his seat. Weird.

The group was happy to see Yukiko okay. They talked about the case and if she remembered anything from that night she disappeared. She didn’t remember much she wanted to join the team and stop what happened to her from happening again and find the jerk who did this.

In  the end, they would enter the TV tomorrow, and Chie secretly thanked Yu for postponing the TV World expedition until tomorrow. 

Then the day ended. Finally.

Chie stopped Yukiko from leaving by blocking her path, putting her hands and arms out, blocking Yukiko from going around or through her.

“Chie? Is everything alright?”

She could hear Yu and Yosuke’s conversation quiet down. Come on guys you don’t have to make this more nerve wracking!

“Um. I. Wanted to thank you. For the other day. And uh.”

Chie pulled the bouquet from under her chair.

“I got these for you, because. I uh.”

Chie shoved the flowers into Yukiko’s hands.

“I like you..”

Chie heard her heart pound in her ears, and Yukiko was not helping her nervousness by staying silent and just staring at the flowers. After what felt like hours, she spoke up.

“Flowers?”

Chie started to panic.

“I can take em back if you’d like! Are you allergic or?”

Yukiko stared at the violets Chie gave her.

“No. I.”

Yukiko smiled.

“Let’s go the roof.”

* * *

Chie was shaking. The roof was thankfully empty besides the two girls. Which was better than Chie embarrassing herself in front of her classmates.

“So.”

Yukiko let out a very long sigh.

“You like me?”

Chie nodded.

“I do. I hope this isn’t too sudden or ruins our friendship because I like being your friend and-”

“Chie.”

Yukiko cut Chie’s rambling off and put her hands on Chie’s shoulders.

“Chie. Listen to me. You. You’re not going to ruin anything Chie.”

Yukiko bit her lip.

“However, I don’t think we can be friends.”

“Wh-hat? Why?”

Before Chie could spiral into panic, Yukiko pulled Chie close and kissed her. Yukiko’s lips were really soft and Chie leaned into the kiss. The two pulled apart after a couple of seconds and Yukiko’s hands fell from Chie’s shoulder and onto her lap. Yukiko was blushing and smiling. God. She was adorable.

“Because I want to be your girlfriend instead.”

Oh.

“Oh.”

Chie smiled and gave Yukiko a quick chaste kiss. There it was again. Cherries. 

“I’d. Like That.”

Then, Chie spoke the first thing on her mind again.

“You taste like cherries.”

Yukiko blinked.

“Hm?”

“I. When you hugged me, you smelled like cherries too, and uh,”

Chie put her head in her hands.

“God I sound so creepy!”

Yukiko let out a cute giggle.

“It’s okay Chie!”

Yukiko gave Chie a kiss on the lips again.

“Hmm, you taste like steak.”

“What! Well I guess!”

Chie clutched onto Yukiko’s hands, but felt Yukiko slip from her grip.

“Here.”

Yukiko pulled a violet from her bouquet and placed the flower Chie’s hair.

“For my girlfriend.”

Chie touched the flower in her hair.

“Thank you Yuki.”

Chie jumped up from where they were sitting.

“Let’s go to Aiya’s! My treat!”

Yukiko got up and stretched out.

“I guess I better get used to kissing steak then hm?”

“W-whatever!”

* * *

Yukiko needed to use the bathroom so Chie waited near the entrance with the violets.

“Did it go well?”

Yosuke was waiting at Yu’s shoe box.

“Oh! Yeah, she’s just in the bathroom.”

Chie to a closer look at Yosuke.

Yosuke had a green carnation in pocket of his shirt. He was also holding the green carnations.

“So uh.”

Yosuke looked at the violet in Chie’s hair.

“You too huh?”

“I thought you said you weren’t getting flowers.”

Yosuke looked at the flowers.

“I mean. I wasn’t.”

“But?”

“I wanted to.”

Yosuke looked he was going to say something else Yu covered his eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Hm. Is it a giant asshole who refused to talk to me until I got him flowers?”

“I liked them.”

Yu pried his hands from Yosuke’s face and wrapped them around Yosuke. Then, he looked at Chie.

“Aww, the flowers worked.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh we’re going to Aiya’s on a date.”

That felt really nice to say out loud. Yu smiled.

“I’m glad you told her.”

Yu looked down at Yosuke.

“Why don’t you take me on dates?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, pulled Yu’s arms off of him, and started to walk out of the school. Yu trailed behind him.

“We’re leaving! Have fun at Aiya’s!”

Yu waved goodbye to Chie as the duo left the school.

“They’re. Weird.”

Chie flinched.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t scare you did I?”

Yukiko was standing very close to Chie.

“No, it’s fine!”

Yukiko entwined her fingers with Chie’s. It felt really nice. 

“Are we gonna turn into them?”

“I think, we’re more sappy than them.”

The two girls shared a look and then broke out into a fit of giggles. Yukiko, then, pulled her along outside.

“Come on! I can’t wait for our date!”

Chie couldn’t argue with that. She let herself be pulled along by her girlfriend. Yeah she could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> violets were given to show love between women (sappho mentioned violets in her poems) and is the flower on the sapphic flag  
> green carnation were worn by gay men in the 19th century. its also the flower on the achillean flag  
> okay back to souyo now


End file.
